From the Darkness
by xXEternal.BlissXx
Summary: Those who feed on destructive emotions and ambitions and deny the responsibilities that are the price of wielding power can bring down everything you care for and would protect. Words Lie. Blood Doesn't. Happy Tree Friends, a series of short stories maybe


**From the Darkness  
Cartoon: Happy Tree Friends  
Status: Maybe short stories in the near future  
Genre: Romance/General/Drama  
Summary:**  
Those who feed on destructive emotions and ambitions and deny the responsibilities that are the price of wielding power can bring down everything you care for and would protect. Words Lie. Blood Doesn't. Happy Tree Friends, a series of short stories maybe?

_Words Lie. Blood Doesn't._

So much…blood. So much…

_She walks among the dead_

Lies! Putrid disgusting lies!

_You broke her! She now walks upon the non-living!_

He shuddered. He hugged himself. Shivering. Sobbing. Crying.

_It is easier to kill than to heal. It is easier to destroy than to preserve. It is easier to tear down than to build. Those who feed on destructive emotions and ambitions and deny the responsibilities that are the price of wielding power can bring down everything you care for and would protect._

_"Flippy."_

A soothing gentle voice rang from around him. Flippy released himself and stared at the ghost of an image before him. It wasn't quite there, and then it was. He stared at the gray haired cat, her image blurry, which seemed to focus as Flippy blinked away the tears that clouded his vision. She stood in front of the isle her body covered by that black gown she wore that one evening. He shuddered recalling such horrible memories.

_"Are you going to stare? Or what?"_

The tone of her voice seemed annoyed. Though seeing her made him excited, that _giddy_ feeling that didn't seem to go away. Her mood seemed miffed, so he remained cautious when approaching her bit by bit before he stopped. He slowly stood up straight. "You're annoyed with me, aren't you?"

Ally shook her head her summer-sky eyes seemed almost haunted, as if being here drained her life. _"Let me put it simply."_ Ally replied with the sweetest of tones she mustered. _"If you dwell here any longer and become swallowed by the darkness in leaving me to save your ass. I'm going to be peeved."_ She scowled. That made the male winced. Flippy only shook his head and slowly tsked. Earning a curious glance from Ally. "Such language."

Ally scoffed before whispering a simple phrase that floated to his ear. Flippy snorted, holding back on a laugh. Ally smirked with satisfaction; her feet barley touched the ground with soft steps. From a distance, it seemed Ally glided on air. "Have you come to…save… me?" The questioned floated in the air as Ally stopped only meters away from him at the edge of the isle. The waves crashed onto the black sand before pulling back, the water churned taking a form a shape. The water formed in front of Ally at her feet as it froze taking the shape of a frozen bridge. She glided across the bridge before turning to him. _"Follow, Flippy."_

As he crossed the bridge visions of his nightmares leapt out of the water taking form of a black shark, splitting in air to make three. They cut at the bridge at his feet, taking chunks away from his path. Ally's face formed a frown as she pulled out three daggers that seemed to appear from thin air. With careful aim and precision, she flung the daggers at the sharks they soared so fast, a whistle came from the slicing air.

_You bro—_

An ear-shattering cry filled his ears as the nightmare slowly dispersed. The other two daggers whistled through the air.

_Words lie. Blood Doesn't._

_She walks among the non-living_

The last vision dispersed along with that isle with the black sand. That supposedly reflected his very soul. Ally turned away without another word she reached the other end of the bridge and began to fade from his eyes. Flippy rushed across the bridge, almost tripped as he hit the ground running. He swore in frustration and he looked around as to where she might have gone or to any sign where she'd gone. _"Follow my voice…"_ The words whispered to him like soft winds that once caressed his face.

He followed her voice catching her scent. Roses…like fresh cut roses. He followed her scent through the odd landscape. He brushes through foliage and brush before he stumbled into an opening. She sat on a rock he summer-sky eyes glazed with though as she stared at the black abyss above them. Flippy cleared his throat gathering her fullest attention. He walked towards her before he sank to his knees at her feet. He slid one hand up her leg stopping at her mid calf while only hand held her foot. He kissed the ankle of her foot ever so tenderly.

"I failed you," Flippy suddenly said ever so bitterly he gazed up at her. She shook her head. _"No Flippy."_ She replied softly. "I failed _you._ It's my fault you're like this the fact you're stuck in the deep parts of your heart. Is _my_ fault. _I_ made you like this. _I_ failed you in so many ways. I returned I came back. But if I had known my leaving would cause this I wouldn't have done so. I wasn't strong enough. I _failed_ to _save_ you from _her_."

"No, you were strong enough. I just—" She silenced him with her paw to his lips. And smiled. _"I don't, have much time left here."_ Flippy let her go just as she fled from the spot, before he could say another world. He rushed after her, following her faint rose scent. He gasped as a crushing weight now pounced up on him. It felt crushingly unpleasant.

_"I can't stay here much longer my time is up…"_

He voice pain-filled with hints of sorrow and grief. Flippy fought against the weight crushing him, pulling him down. "Ally!" He gasped.

_"I can't save you. You must save yourself. I will leave you a trail a marker, a guide. I'll be waiting for you on the other side."_

"ALLY!"

He struggled against the weight but it was too much. He lay there curled up in a ball. Afraid to even get up and follow the glittering trail she had set for him. She was gone, let alone in the darkness once more. A glimmering light of hope held in his heart as it sparked into a roaring fire.

He held onto that memory. The memory of her voice, her face, her touch, her taste, and her promise she was waiting on the other side of that path just for him. No one else but him. As time seemed endless the crushing weight faded. The trail still glittering, still there led upward into the high reaches of his dark abyss. Flippy climbed, the trail, knowing she would be waiting for him.

* * *

Flaky watched the sky lighten and listened to the slince that surrounded her. Serene, peaceful, quiet. It had been silent. Silence is what she needed just to bring him back to everyone, to them, to _her_. It seemed too quiet for a night like this, with everything happened. Flaky wondered if It was awake. Flaky jumped to the sound of a door swinging open then shutting softly, the clicks of the lock falling into place.

"Flaky, what's happening?"

Flaky didn't say anything as she turned to face Ally. Her summer-sky eyes drained, they didn't shimmer like before when she first came. Dead, dull that fire that hope pinched out. Flaky pursued her lips into a thin line. Not a good sign.

"Nothing, it's quiet. Nothing but serene silence." Ally nodded. "I wondered if _she_ is going to make a move anytime soon." Flaky hesitated to speak. "I don't know. Is he going to—"

"He'll be fine. He just needs…rest. And time, which is what we don't have." Ally cut off Flaky's sentence, but she nodded understanding. "Can you make it back to head quarters without being detected?" Flaky nodded as she glanced over at Flippy then turned back to Ally.

"What about you?" Flaky asked. Ally shook her head as she headed towards the door. "I'll cause something a distraction, a signal something that will give you enough coverage. I trust you Flaky. I just don't want to lose you." Ally walked out.

Flaky swallowed hard, she kneeled next to Flippy and with what strength she could muster she slung him over her shoulder and quietly slipped out the back. She peered behind the corner of the house eyeing the woods and waited. An alarm. The signal. Taking a deep breath Flaky rushed through the forest. She didn't dare to look back. Not allowing herself to think about what was happening back there. Flaky hurried, they didn't have much time.

**I guess I could call this a one-shot but, I don't know. I think, I might just make this a series of short stories. Who knows? **

**Eternal**


End file.
